Drabbles
by Kono Mayotteru Hoshi
Summary: Drabbles written for Rurouni Kenshin. Rating KM. Drabbles will be short usually between 600 and 100 words.
1. Predator vs Prey

**Disclaimer-** Yeah...don't own Kenshin...if I did I wouldn't feel the need to write all of this absurd fanfiction.

**A/n-** Okay guys, I'm so sorry I've been dead for so long. I even died on live journal for a while. I had quite the interesting experiences sooo I haven't had time to upload stuff. I've been working on little drabbles here and there but I haven't finished a whole lot. I've been trying to work as much as possible on stuff though. Now I'm on vacation so I'm hoping to get a whole bunch of stuff done if my brain and writing wants to work for me...which hopefully it does. I'm trying to finish the last section of a holiday drabble this week and then I'll post that perhaps next week if it can get edited.

With this drabble, I was aiming for 100 words...it's 106. I tried cutting different words out but I like the flow it has soooo I've kept it the way it is.

--

**Predator vs. Prey**

Hunting and being hunted.

The thrill of the chase.

Is that what kept him going? Is that the feeling that drove him?

'_No_,' he decided, '_She fascinates me like no one else._'

Predator followed pretty as she walked home from the dojo in the dusty evening light. His amber eyes followed her every movement from the shadowed corners of the street.

While he followed her, he found himself growling as passing young men eyed her.

That's when he decided – she had to be his.

When they bumped into each other; blue collided with amber and an electric current ran between them.

And so, predator met prey.

--

A/n- So yeah, hope you guys like it. I'll add another drabble to this soon because I have another one on my hard drive...I just have to find it.

Reviews please!!!


	2. Homemade Dinner

**Disclaimer-** Yeah...don't own Kenshin...if I did I wouldn't feel the need to write all of this absurd fanfiction, even though I do love this said absurd fanfiction.

**A/n-** So I probably should have posted this a while ago, because I wrote it a long time ago. But I don't really like it. It's something I was trying to make 100 words and it became 500, well technically 561 words. I figured I would post it because it's edited and one of my other friends liked it. It's not my usual type of writing though. So no stalker demons, molesting vampires, or possessive assassins. Just plain Kenshin.

---

**Homemade Dinner**

An exhausted Kaoru opened the door of her apartment while kicking off her shoes and put down their groceries for the week. She flipped the lights on to find the house empty. Heaving a sigh, she put all the perishables in the refrigerator, not caring where they went. Kenshin would reorganize them anyway. Yawning, she put the tea kettle full of water on the stove top and pulled a mug down from the cabinets and fished a mint tea bag out of a box.

Letting the water boil, she slowly walked their room and threw her clothes on the floor, not caring at the moment that she would have to pick them up eventually. Why did he ever convince her to go back to school? It had sounded like a good idea at first. But now, trying to juggle her job, school, school work and her part time job at the dojo was going to kill her before she finished.

Digging through her husband's drawers, she found what she was looking for – a soft pair of one of his sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Pulling the warm clothes on and letting the familiar smell of Kenshin loosen her tense shoulders helped her relax. Taking a deep breath, she breathed in more of the memorable scent and settled in on the couch with a textbook to wait for her tea.

--

Kenshin came home to find his wife curled up on the couch in his sweats and a forgotten textbook on the floor. He smiled softly at the way her mouth hung open as she slept soundly. Finding a blanket in the closet, he draped it around her shoulders and went into the kitchen to start dinner. He chuckled when he saw the mug on the counter with a tea bag but the fire not even on. He turned the fire on and started dinner – today they would have soba. It would warm and comfort his exhausted wife and hopefully make her sleep soundly.

--

Kaoru awoke to the smell of soba drifting though the house and saw her husband in his office clothes standing over the stove, stirring the soba and pouring her forgotten tea into the chosen mug. Smiling, she padded silently over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good morning sleepy head," he chuckled, turning to wrap his arm around her.

Her response was to yawn and shake her head. Laughing, he handed her the mug full of tea.

"You should have woken me up when you got home," she said.

"And disturb you when you looked so cute? I don't think so."

Scowling, Kaoru sat down at the counter and watched her husband finishing their dinner. "I haven't been home that long either, tanuki, so stop that scowling."

The use of her nick name made her scowl even more and he laughed again. Kissing the top of her head, he placed a bowl of steaming soba in front of her. Placing his soba down, he leaned down for a kiss before they started their meal. "Don't be mad at me, love," he whispered against her lips before pulling away. He sat down next to her and they began their meal.

As they ate their meal in silence Kaoru leaned up against the solid frame of her husband and let his presence wrap her in a calming blanket.

---

**A/n-** So I hope you guys like this better than I did. Review please?


	3. Snow

**Disclaimer-** Yeah...don't own Kenshin...if I did I wouldn't feel the need to write all of this absurd fanfiction.

**A/n- **And with this drabble I was aiming for 200 words and I got it!!!

**Warning- ** Extreme fluff/waff. Fluffy snow and fluffy bunnies and fluffy love and sickenly sweet enough to give you cavities...(at least in my opinion.

Rated K

--

The snow falls softly around them, covering everything with a soft white blanket. Azure and amethyst eyes meet, conveying hundreds of unspoken thoughts and emotions.

"You came back," she says simply.

"I promised I would, didn't I?" he asks softly and smiles.

Kaoru nods and reaches a hand slowly out to his face, as if he would vanish if she tried to touch him. When her fingers do brush against his cheek, she smiles and whispers softly, "You are real."

Kenshin wraps his arms around his lover and chuckles.

"Why wouldn't I be real, koi?"

"Because I have dreamed about this day for so long," she tells him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He presses his lips to her hair and whispers, "So have I, koi. I missed you so much… You haunted my every thought."

"I missed you too. I thought of you every second, dreamed of you every night," she tells him, a blush staining her cheeks.

He kisses her and holds her gently, as if she could disappear at any second or break in his arms. He pulls away and whispers against her lips, "I love you, Kaoru."

Smiling, she answers, "I love you too, Kenshin."

--

**A/n-** So there it is...  
I wrote this over break along with another little drabble I wrote right after this on and I sent them and Part Three of Fangs to my beta (thank you Janey-in-a-bottle!) and I got them both back and edited...but I don't want to post Part Three until I have a good start on Part Four of Fangs...motivation please? Lots of reviews on Fangs telling me to get my ass in gear? Or posts on my lj? Please? I want to write but I need the motivation to really start seriously thinking about it.


End file.
